Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to semiconductor memory technologies. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor memory devices and systems that perform control operations using hardware-based techniques.
Most computing systems use operating system (OS) software to prevent unauthorized processes from accessing memory areas containing secured data. This software, however, can slow down the performance of the computing systems.